A Sweet Smile And Emerald Eyes
by Kittany
Summary: Tormented by the mere thought of him, Amy tries to find ways of riding herself the abuse of seeing his loving face. But is that really wht's best for the two of them? A very short romance story.


A Sweet Smile And Emerald Eyes

A figure stood on the edge of a long dark bridge. Staring down into the darkness of the water, a pair of haunting emerald eyes gazed back. Drops of silver tears fell down onto the reflection, forming it back into the form of Amy Rose. How long could this go on? How long can she stand here, alone, thinking only of that one person who has haunted her every dream for many years now? She wanted to forget. To erase his face from her mind. The pain of wanting what she knew could never, would never, be with her, for her to call her own. So here she was. Throwing it away…

Towering over the edge, her fate below her was waiting. The weight of her burden was pulling her ever closer to her end. Thoughts began to slither through her mind like a serpent through the water. The cold air kissed her face as a breeze blew over. Then, as the plunge drew ever closer, a warn hand rested on Amy's shoulder. Turning to face the warm being, she found herself staring deeply into large emerald eyes, the same eyes that have haunted her dreams. The same eyes she so much longed to gaze into for hours on end. The same eyes, his eyes.

"Sonic…" Amy began, but Sonic lifted his other hand and set his fingers to her lips. Then, pulling her back through the cold, rusted bars, Sonic swept the shivering beauty into his strong arms and began the long journey toward home.

As Sonic approached wearily back to his own apartment, his own mind was bombed over by thoughts. For many months now Sonic has come to the rescue of the sweet young girl. Why was she doing this? Was she trying to prove some kind of point that she just couldn't live without Sonic? Regretfully, Sonic collapsed onto the couch to collect his thoughts and unknowingly sat onto his younger friend, Miles Prower, or Tails as he preferred to be called.

"Ow! Sonic! You're butt is crushing me!" Tails whined, kicking off his friend, tossing him down onto the floor.

"Hey! It was an accident…" Sonic said, standing up and sitting on a small arm chair, setting his head in his hands.

Tails took one look and instantly knew what had happened, "Amy tried to take another leap, huh?"

Woefully, Sonic promptly nodded. The main question still swirled in his head like it was trapped in a tornado of doom. Why? That's all he needed to know so he could help, or at least try to help.

"Sonic, you look tired… maybe you should hit the sack early?" Tails suggested.

Sonic sighed, "I guess I should… no doubt I'll be up late tomorrow…" Dragging his feet as though they were made of lead, Sonic pulled himself into his room and shut the door. Then, without even pulling off his jacket, he threw himself down onto his bed and lay there, not awake or asleep, lost deep in thought.

"Argh!" Amy cried, throwing herself violently against the wall. Then, lifting herself off, she slammed down onto the opposite wall, yelling in pain. Then, reached out for the nearest object, she smashed it hard onto her skull. Luckily, the object was a mere pillow, and try as Amy might the pillow could cause her no harm. She threw her face into the pillow and cried out in anguish.

"There's no purpose for me to stay! There's just too much pain within me to carry on!" She wobbled off to her kitchen and felt around as if blind for a sharp object. Her hand fell over the handle of a sharp knife. Lifting it up, she gazed out into the darkness of the night. Not just a few stories up, her beloved lay peacefully dreaming on his bed. In the morning he would never suspect as to find her body lying dead on her kitchen floor.

"This is the end…"

Screaming out, tears flew swiftly from her eyes. With each final breath she drew from her lips, the taste of death drew ever nearer. Expecting to awaken as if from the horrible nightmare shed been trapped in, she lay there, silent. Then, as she realized that she was not dreaming, she cried out as life escaped from her.

"AMY! NO!" Sonic shouted, leaping up in bed. Heart racing, he looked around him. Only minutes ago he had seen it. Her suicide. She killed herself. Like a vase, Amy's life had been shattered and sucked up as if a giant vacuum had ran over her. Cold sweat beaded down Sonic's body as he jumped up and ran out of his bed room. Darkness. Tails must've gone to bed already. Then, as if the very wind had carried him, Sonic ran down to Amy's apartment level.

Without knocking, Sonic burst through the door and was shocked at what he saw. Lying on the floor was Amy, but there was no blood. Knife held strong in hand, Amy appeared to have lost the will to stand rather than the will to live and fell full force onto the floor.

Relief flew over Sonic and he jumped down and knocked the knife away from Amy. Then, lifting her up in sitting position, she drew Amy into a deep and loving hug. Tears were streaming down his eyes, "…thank God you're safe…"

Amy was shocked. How had he known? Was he watching her? Or… did love summon him to her to protect her? Was he her guardian angel? Following Sonic's lead, she slowly wrapped her own arms around Sonic. Both now in a warm embrace, Sonic pulled a bit farther away to look into Amy's eyes. His own eyes were shining with tears and Amy's were cold and unfeeling. The uninviting stare was neither warm nor welcoming. But Sonic couldn't wait. It had to happen tonight.

Sonic leaned farther towards Amy and their lips met in a kiss. The sweetness of their love seemed to shine light onto both of their confused and broken minds. After a good ten minutes, both pulled away, their emerald eyes shining deeply into one another's.

"Sonic…" Amy started, overcome with emotion of Sonic's sweet actions. Sonic simply smiled and pulled her up to her feet. The two looked into each other's eyes again. Then, Sonic just turned and began to walk out, almost like nothing had happened. But as he reached the door, a soft hand touched his arm. Looking down, Sonic saw that now Amy had set her head against his shoulder and, for the first time in what seemed like months, there she was.

Smiling.

The End


End file.
